Die ersten Schritte bis Level 5
Allen Neuanfängern geht es ähnlich. Immer wieder tauchen die selben Fragen auf und immer wieder liest man die selben Antworten. Um nicht in hunderten von Beiträgen seine Antworten suchen zu müssen, hier mal die wichtigsten Erklärungen zu den sich chronologisch (also ungefähr levelaufbauend) auftuenden Fragen auf einen Blick: Bevor es losgeht ''- Bevor du dir einen Account anlegst, solltest du die Spielregelnund die Sicherheitstipps lesen. ''- Schaut Euch die Stickies im Metin2 Forum an http://board.metin2.de/board.php?boardid=5, vor allem die Warnungen und Sicherheitshinweise! Generell kann das Forum sehr hilfreich sein.'' Womit fange ich an? ''- Ihr seht unten links einen Button mit der Aufschrift "Hilfe" oder drückt die Taste "H". Klickt ihn an und lest euch die Hilfetexte gut durch. Hier stehen einige Tipps, die euch später viele Fragen ersparen. Ihr erreicht diesen Hilfeschirm auch später immer wieder mit der Taste H.'' ''- Das Inventar öffnen (Taste I) und die Waffe in die Hand nehmen (Rechtsklick oder Drag and Drop)'' ''- Auf der Minimap sieht man in welche Richtung man sich bewegt. Ein kleiner blinkender roter Punkt zeigt den Weg zu der nächsten Anlaufstation. Auf der großen Karte (Taste M) sieht man die Anlaufstationen als Kreise. Die Bewegungsrichtung auf der Minimap muss man auf die große Karte umsetzen. Das ist am Anfang etwas verwirrend, aber man gewöhnt sich schnell daran.'' ''- Fang doch einfach mal an ein paar Wildhunde zu kloppen (mit der Maus auf einen Wildhund klicken oder sich den Wildhund/en nähern und die Leertaste (Space) drücken). Niemand will etwas von mir, was mache ich jetzt? ''- Wenn man die Aufgaben abgearbeitet hat, sollte man einfach leveln (lvln), d.h. Monster killen, bis man genügende Erfahrungspunkte (EXP) hat um aufzusteigen, und man neue Aufträge bekommt.'' Wieso kann ich nach Lvl-Up keine Fertigkeitspunkte verteilen? ''- Bis Level 5 kann man noch keine Fertigkeitspunkte verteilen.'' ''- Sobald Level 5 erreicht, kann man nach dem Besuch des Ausbilders alle aufgelaufenen Fertigkeitspunkte verteilen.'' Anm.: Man kann einen Charakter mit den Fertigkeitspunkten bis Level 30 nicht verskillen, da man ohne jeglichen Verlust bis Lv 30 alle Fertigkeitspunkte bei der Alten Frau neu vergeben kann (kostet ca. 40-70k Yang, der Preis steigt mit dem Level). Auch die Wahl, in welche Richtung man den Charakter entwickelt, darf neu getroffen werden. Man sollte jedoch versuchen seinen ersten Meister möglichst früh zu erreichen. Also nur je einen Fertigkeitspunkt je Fertigkeit, bis auf die eine die man auf Meister bringen will. Wie soll ich die Statuserhöhung einsetzen? ''- Hier kann man viel falsch machen. Es hängt ganz von Deiner Charakterklasse ab, wie Du die Skillpunkte einsetzen solltest.'' ''- bei allen Klassen geht etwa die Hälfte auf VIT'' ''- die andere Hälfte dann bei Kriegern auf STR, bei Schamanen und Suras auf INT und bei Ninjas auf DEX'' ''- sicherlich sind hier viele Variationen möglich und man sollte sich in den jeweiligen Foren zu den Charakterklassen schlau machen. Für die ersten Punkte kann man damit aber nichts falsch machen.'' Warum haben andere Spieler immer eine Art Charakterinfo, die bei den schlechten rot ist, bei den anderen blau und warum sieht man bei mir nix? ''- Die Spieler werden in Ränge aufgeteilt. Man beginnt mit dem unsichtbaren neutralen Rang. Da man bis Level 14 einen Nestschutz (auch PvP- oder Noob-Schutz genannt) genießt (s.u.) kann man bis dahin auch selbst keinen negativen Einfluss auf seinen Rang haben (in Gruppen kann man jedoch schon Rangpunkte verlieren). Gute Spieler haben einen blauen und böse Spieler einen roten Rang. Warum manche Spieler "Grausam" oder "Arglistig" sind, erfährt man früher als man möchte.'' Es ist doch ein PvP-Spiel, warum kann ich nicht mit anderen Spielern kämpfen? ''- Bis Level 14 genießt man einen Nestschutz. d.h. innerhalb des eigenen Reiches kann man nicht getötet werden (in neutralen Gebieten dagegen schon), und man kann bei Duellen mit anderen noch keinen Schaden machen, oder Schaden bekommen. d.h. bis Level 15 habt ihr eine friedliche Spielergemeinde. '' Kaufen der Ausstattung - warum gibt's beim Rüstungshändler keine Schuhe. Sind deshalb die Schuhe bei den Shops der anderen Spieler so teuer? ''- Beim Itemkauf Vorsicht vor den Shops der Mitspieler, die oft Dinge überteuert anbieten (gerade die, die man sowieso im normalen Shop kaufen kann). Hier macht man sich die manchmal fehlende Logik des Spiels zu Nutze, dass man z. B. Schuhe nicht beim Shop für Rüstungen findet, sondern bei der netten Dame im Dorf neben dem Schmied im Gemischtwarenladen.'' Anm.: Generell ist es lediglich notwendig, die erste Grundausstattung seines Avatars käuflich beim NPC-Händler zu erwerben. Man findet später ausreichend durch die gekillten Mobs (Umgangssp. für allg. Gegner) und / oder in den oben erwähnten Shops der Mitspieler. Ich soll für einen Jagdquest Wildhunde töten, wieso werden die, die ich kille, nicht gezählt? ''- Es gibt verschiedene Ursachen. Zum einen gibt es Gegner immer in mehrfacher Ausstattung. Das bedeutet z.B. , es gibt Wildhunde und es gibt hungrige Wildhunde. Deshalb, wenn es heißt Wildhunde töten, dürfen es auch nur diese sein. Deshalb immer genau aufpassen, was gefordert ist. Zum anderen habt ihr evtl. schon die erste Hauptquest erhalten (vom Hauptmann in der Stadt) und solange diese nicht abgeschlossen ist, zählt kein getötetes Tier für einen Nebenquest. Und nicht zuletzt muss die Aufgabe durch das Anklicken auf die Schriftrolle aktiviert werden (Das killen von gefragten Mobs bei nicht aktiviertem Quest passiert sogar dem erfahrensten Soldaten hin und wieder und ist unbestritten sehr ärgerlich, da manche Mobs sehr spärlich gesetzt sind). Gegebenenfalls nach jedem Kartenwechsel oder einloggen. Welche Aufgaben bei Euch gerade aktiv sind seht ihr wenn ihr die Taste N drückt. Anm.: Die meisten Quests sind gewohntermaßen mit dem Töten einer best. Anzahl best. Gegner verbunden. Es gibt immer eine Art Hauptquest sowie weitere Nebenquests. Dazu zählen z.B. die immer wieder kehrenden Jagd-Quests. Gravierend gleich am Anfang (ca. Lvl 3-4) habt ihr als Neben und als Hauptquest sogar ein und das selbe Ziel. Für beide müsst ihr Wildhunde killen. Leider kann man nicht wie von anderen Games gewohnt, beide in einem Rutsch abschließen. Ich soll für den Biologen Pfirsichblüten sammeln. Aber egal wie viele Hungrige Alpha-Wölfe ich töte, es steht immer da ich hätte 0 St. gesammelt ''- Die Pfirsichblüten mit der Kennzeichnung "Forschung" befinden sich in deinem Inventar. Man kann immer nur maximal so viele sammeln wie der Biologe noch will. Sie zählen erst, wenn man sie beim Biologen abgegeben hat. Fehlt noch was? ''- Wenn ihr etwas findet, schreibt es doch einfach auf die Diskussionsseite :-)'' Kategorie:Infos